


Our Only Hope

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, POV Second Person, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The universe is a cold and dark place, but you are our guiding light to see us through to the end.





	Our Only Hope

The warp star pops back into existence, and you hang on helplessly before landing on the cold ground. You get up, shaking your head in a little and looking up at the black, cloudy sky. All your friends…no, _everyone_ you knew died in a giant blazing light.  
  
Shulk had tried to warn everyone, but you knew deep down that the only reason you survived was because of the warp star, and you had pushed it to the limit.  
  
You look out at the vast land in front of you, and take a breath.  
  
Time to bring the light back.


End file.
